Freedom to Versailles
by Manatilol
Summary: Versaille. Fierté d'un roi devenu légendaire et résidence désirée de toute noblesse de France... mais voici qu'un blondinet aux yeux bleu vient déranger l'ordre et la vie établie entre ces murs. Entre complos, trahisons et le regard si sombre d'un individu bien trop orgueuilleux, comment va-t-il s'en sortir ?
1. Majorité

**Auteur:**Manatilol

**Titre:**Freedom to Versailles

**Genre **: Humour/Romance

**Couple **: SasuNaru

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer :**«Naruto » ne m'appartient pas (vous ne vous en doutiez pas hein ? xp )

**Notes très importantes (ou pas) : **Alors voila, figurez vous que ceci est une histoire de yaoi (et la ya tout le monde qui fait « oooooh ») Donc, si vous êtes homophobes ou autre chose dans le genre… je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici? nan mais voila quoi… je dis ça, je dis rien mais vaut mieux prévenir ;p

**Note**** de l'auteur, c'est-à-dire moi (au cas où y'en a qui aurait pas compris ;):**

Hellooo :D voilà, c'est ma première fic de Naruto ! (youpi youpi… hum… reprenons)

Bah… Comme le titre vous le dit, c'est bien un Naruto dans le monde de la France du XVIIIème siècle.

Avec Versailles, la cour, les traditions, les nobles et tous les problèmes qui vont avec x)…

Oui mais voilà… Petit Naru n'est pas un noble (ou du moins, pas directement), il est carrément un étranger (pour l'époque, il n'y avait rien de pire) et le voilà qui débarque dans toute cette mascarade de puissance, de complots et d'hypocrisie (Versailles quoi)…

Comment va-t-il s'en sortir ?

Petite dédicace à ma sœur qui lit mes histoires et à mon prof de français qui m'a donné l'idée de cette fic

J'espère que vous aimerez ;)

Bonne lecture !

(j'espère :s )

…..

_Chapitre 1_

_Majorité_

France, Paris, XVIIème siècle

Paris s'éveille.

Les rues endormies recommencent à bouger doucement, lentement mais surement.

Les gens sortent de chez eux, les chariots se mettent à rouler, les chevaux allongent le pas et le mouvement s'accélère.

Paris.

Capitale de la France.

A la pointe de la mode et de la civilisation moderne.

Paris.

Avec ses maisons de bois, de paille et de pierres. Avec ses bruits, ses rumeurs de Versailles, ses canaux, ses poètes, sa science et, bien sûr, ses paroles du Roi Soleil.

Paroles arrivants directement aux oreilles de tous sujets, habitants de la capitale.

Une ville vivante, mouvante, joyeuse ou triste selon le temps…

Un petit monde à elle seule…

….

Sur un marché, une jeune fille aux cheveux rose discutait joyeusement avec une vieille marchande de fruits et légumes.

- ...Et à ce moment là, ma chère, disait la vieille avec un air de concupiscence sur le visage, vous ne devinerez jamais ce que Madame de Sevigne a osé lui dire…

-Noooon! fit la rose en se couvrant la bouche de ses mains, cette femme à un de ces culot !

-Je suis bien de votre avis, répondit la vieille, mais ce n'est rien à côté de ce que Mlle des œillets lui a fait !

Elle voulut ajouter quelque chose mais s'interrompit brusquement, fixant le bout de la rue avec surprise.

Suivant son regard, la jeune fille rose eut un sourire mi-exaspéré, mi-moqueur. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours le monde s'arrête lorsqu'il arrivait ?

Observant à nouveau la vieille, elle fut amusée de la voir lancer au nouveau venu un regard fasciné.

-Dites-moi, ma chère, fit la marchande en pointant du doigt la personne au bout de la rue, ne serait-ce pas un…

-… un étranger ? Termina la rose en souriant, mais si ma bonne dame, c'en est bien un.

La vieille la regarda, éberluée.

-Il… ne ressemble pas à ce que je m'étais imaginé de ces barbares.

Etouffant un léger rire sous sa main, la rose lui sourit à nouveau.

-C'est ce que tout la monde dit en le voyant, expliqua-t-elle à la vieille.

-Et… continua la marchande, hésitante, pour ses vêtements ? Pourquoi ils ...

La jeune fille acquiesça d'un petit sourire contrit.

-Il refuse catégoriquement d'essayer un autre style... malgré toutes mes protestations à ce sujet.

La vieille hocha simplement la tête et son regard se tourna vers l'étranger.

Décidément, ses vêtements étaient étranges.

Il s'agissait sans doute d'une mode qui provenait au-delà des mers et océans.

Il portait un pantalon blanc-cassé d'une matière semblable à de la toile. Celui-ci était assez lâche mais se resserrait au niveau des chevilles. Au-dessus, une chemise bleue sans manches, très pratique pour se déplacer. Un morceau de tissus blanc s'enroulait autour de son poignet droit formant une mitaine et des lacets de cuirs tombaient sur ses hanches. A ceux-ci, étaient accrochés 3 couteaux aux manches de bois taillé. A ses poignet et chevilles, une où deux petites chainettes d'or plaqué s'entrechoquaient et, à son cou, dernier vestige de son clan, une ficelle retenait 3 pierres bleues éclatantes.

Définitivement, cette tenue était trop… étrange pour un pays comme la France.

Mais ce n'était pas les habits du garçon qui choquaient le plus.

A Paris, les blonds étaient extrêmement rares… mais là…

Cet étranger avait une peau douce et crémeuse, légèrement tannée par le soleil. 3 fines cicatrices sur chaque joue donnaient un aspect félin au visage fin, joyeux, plein de vitalité. Un nez fin, une bouche souriante et des cheveux d'un blond à faire pâlir le soleil de jalousie. Ces cheveux fins, un peu ébouriffé, lui tombaient gracieusement sur les épaules et devant les yeux.

Ses yeux

Jamais personne n'en avait vu de pareilles.

D'immenses lagons bleus en amandes. Un bleu-turquoise comme le ciel d'été dans les régions de Provence. Des yeux d'azurs aux couleurs nuancées entre clair et foncé selon les humeurs.

Un corps fin, souple, finement musclé d'où dégageait une sorte de douceur et d'envie de liberté.

Ce garçon à la beauté irréelle avançait dans la rue sans se soucier des gens autour de lui.

La vieille marchande sortit violemment de sa transe quand elle aperçut les regards haineux des passants sur le garçon.

Un soupire contrarié de la rose lui fit tourné la tête dans sa direction.

-Les gens sont tellement stupides ! Grinça-t-elle entre ses dents, ce garçon est le fils du chef d'une tribu qui vivait ,il y a de celà quelques années, au-delà des mers et que nos armées ont détruite. Avec deux de ses amis, ils sont les seuls survivants du massacre que _nous _avons causé mais les gens ne le voient que comme un animal car il n'est pas du pays.

La vieille voulu dire quelque chose mais elle se fit interrompre par une voix claire et rieuse avec un léger accent.

-Bonjour Mlle Sakura ! Alors ? La pêche aux potins est-elle bonne en cette magnifique journée ?

La dénommée Sakura se tourna vers le garçon blond avec un sourire éclatant.

-Très bonne, je te remercie Naruto mais, pour l'amour de Dieu, cesses de m'appeler Mademoiselle ! Dois-je te rappeler que je travaille pour ton père adoptif ?

-Non, je n'en ai nullement le besoin, en effet ? Fit Naruto avec un sourire.

Puis, se tournant vers la vieille dame, il s'inclina respectueusement.

-Bonjour Madame, fit celui-ci avec un sourire.

-Heu… fit la vieille qui ne savait que répondre face à tant de manières venant de la part d'un sauvage.

Heureusement pour elle, Sakura vint à son secours.

-Dis-moi, Naruto, fit-elle avec une moue désapprobatrice. N'avais-tu pas quelques affaires à régler dans la "rue des coches" ?

-Je viens de les terminer, fit le blond en montrant un panier d'osier recouvert d'un fin tissus d'où dépassait une douce odeur sucrée.

-Jeune maitre ! Gronda la rose avec de gros yeux, combien de fois vous ais-je dis de ne pas manger de sucreries avant le repas ?

-Trop de fois pour que je m'en souvienne hélas, répondit Naruto avec un sourire moqueur.

Sakura hoqueta de rage et voulu lancer une réplique cinglante à ce petit impertinent mais se fit devancer par la marchande.

-Excusez-moi ? Fit-elle, assez intimidée, jeune homme ? Pourquoi portez vous des couteaux à votre ceinture ?

Naruto lui envoya un sourire étincelant et répondit :

-Parce que j'en ai besoin !

La vieille voulut connaître plus de détails mais, à ce moment là, un cri survint à leurs oreilles et, quelques secondes plus tard, une chose non-identifiée se jeta sur le blond et lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec force.

-Ugh ! Kiba ! Arrêtes ! fit Naruto en essayant de se dégager de l'étreinte d'un garçon châtain avec deux triangles sous chaque joue.

-Non ! fit ledit Kiba en frottant la tête du pauvre garçon encore plus fort. C'est ta majorité mon vieux ! Joyeux anniversaire ! Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Tu es majeur à présent !

Sakura ouvrit grand les yeux sous la surprise. Elle n'était pas au courant de cette histoire !

-Galèèèèèère, fit une autre voix derrière eux, lâche-le Kiba.

-Mais Shikaaaa ! Sa lamenta le châtain en lâchant le crâne du blond, Notre petit Naru est si grand maintenant ! Il me semble que c'était hier qu'il gambadait dans les prairies de notre clan !

Un homme aux cheveux en coupe d'ananas regardait la scène avec un air ennuyé sur le visage.

-Ne rêve pas trop non-plus, fit celui-ci en baillant, je sais bien pourquoi tu es si content et je t'arrête tout de suite dans tes idées : c'est **moi **qui lui ferais son tatouage.

-Hors de question ! Cria le chatain avec un air horrifié.

Naruto laissa les deux amis se chamailler et se tourna vers les dames, restées en arrière.

Avant de faire un pas de recul face à l'aura noir qui avait entouré son amie aux cheveux roses.

-Naruto, murmura-t-elle

Le blond déglutit et fit un nouveau pas en arrière.

-Puis-je savoir pourquoi je ne savais pas que LE JOUR DE TON ANNIVERSAIRE ETAIT AUJOURD'HUI ? Finit-elle par hurler.

-j'allais te le dire ! Se défendit faiblement le blond en reculant encore.

-Mais oui ! Bien sur ! fit ironiquement la rose en s'approchant de son amis avec la ferme intention de lui démettre la tête, et puis, c'est quoi cette histoire de tatouage ?

-c'est une tradition de notre tribu que nous devons effectuer à nos 16 ans ! dit Naruto en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement, s'il te plaît, calme-toi !

De son côté, la pauvre marchande ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

D'un côté, elle voyait deux garçons étranges en train d'argumenter sur lequel des deux ferait un tatouage

et de l'autre, une tornade rose hurlant des reproches à un petit blond sans défenses.

Et derrière eux, les passants regardants la scène avec un air choqué.

…. Peut-être cela ferait-il marcher ses affaires ?

….

Dans une allée sombre adjacente au marché, une ombre sourit cruellement en entendant les éclats de voix.

Ainsi, aujourd'hui était le jour de la majorité du petit blond…

Voilà qui était très intéressent…

Et dans un bruissement de cape, l'ombre disparu.

Laissant derrière elle un rire à faire froid dans le dos et une odeur de brulé.

….

Fin du chapitre 1 :D

J'espère que ça vous à plus

En fait… il n'y à pas grand-chose qui se passe uU'' (honte sur moi)

Mais, il faut bien que je plante le décor non ?

Bref… en espérant que vous avez aimé.

Reviews ? (pour le moral de l'auteur x)

Bien à vous

manatilol


	2. La nouvelle

**Auteur:**Manatilol

**Titre:**Freedom to Versailles

**Genre **: Humour/Romance

**Couple **: SasuNaru

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer :**«Naruto » ne m'appartient pas (vous ne vous en doutiez pas hein ? xp )

**Notes très importantes (ou pas) : **Alors voila, figurez vous que ceci est une histoire de yaoi (et la ya tout le monde qui fait « oooooh ») Donc, si vous êtes homophobes ou autre chose dans le genre… je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici? nan mais voila quoi… je dis ça, je dis rien mais vaut mieux prévenir ;p

**Note de l'auteur, c'est-à-dire moi (au cas où y'en a qui aurait pas compris ;):**

Voilà le 2ème chapitre :)

Dans ce chapitre… bah… vous verrez bien x)

Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont mis des reviews :D ça me fait trop plaisir ) dites le moi si vous ne comprenez pas des choses ou si vous avez des critiques :D je veux m'améliorer.

J'espère que vous aimerez ;)

Bonne lecture !

(j'espère :s )

…..

_Chapitre 2_

_La nouvelle_

France, Paris, XVIIIème siècle

Toujours dans les rues de la capitale, un jeune homme blond se baladait entre les échoppes animées des marchands, essayant tant bien que mal d'oublier les regards meurtriers qui lui vrillaient le dos.

Ces regards venaient d'une jeune fille aux cheveux roses qui, de toute évidence, boudait.

Ils n'avaient quitté la place du marché que quelques minutes auparavant.

Après s'être cassé la voix, Sakura avait décidé de ne plus adresser la parole à son jeune maitre et restait en arrière pour montrer sa colère.

-Oh, allez, Mlle Sakura, vous n'allez pas me faire la tête toute la journée, finit par dire le blond en se retournant vers son amie.

Pour toute réponse, Sakura tourna la tête et renifla.

Naruto soupira.

Il connaissait la rose depuis déjà plus de 10 ans et savait parfaitement que ses colères pouvaient durer très longtemps et que sa rancune était tenace.

Avec un nouveau soupire, Naruto haussa les épaules avec impuissance et continua à marcher. Si Sakura voulait bouder, il n'arriverait pas à la faire changer d'avis.

Quand il tourna dans une nouvelle allée, un sourire nostalgique éclaira son visage.

La Seine s'écoulait paisiblement dans un immense canal, douce, calme, relaxante.

Se tournant une nouvelle fois vers son amie, il pointa du doigt un petit pont aux pierres usées par le temps.

-Tu te souviens ? lança-t-il doucement.

Cette fois, la rose sourit et ses yeux brillèrent.

Bien sûr qu'elle se souvenait.

C'était à cet endroit qu'elle avait rencontré le bond pour la première fois.

Elle n'avait que cinq ans, à l'époque.

Son maitre l'avait chargée d'acheter quelques plantes pour la cuisinière quand un monstrueux orage s'était déclaré.

Prise par surprise, elle avait couru aussi vite que ses petites jambes le lui avait permis.

Elle voulait traverser le petit pont quand une dalle glissante s'était dérobée sous son pied… et qu'elle était tombée la tête la première dans la Seine.

Le reste lui avait été flou, un tourbillon de couleurs et puis le noir profond tandis qu'elle se sentait aspirée dans les profondeurs des eaux troubles et froides.

La chose dont elle se souviendrait toujours était ces deux grands yeux d'un bleu incroyable qu'elle avait aperçus à son réveil.

Se redressant d'un coup, elle avait alors vu un garçon trempé jusqu'aux os.

Un garçon aux cheveux couleur soleil et à la peau tannée.

Un _étranger_.

Il avait alors prit la parole avec un drôle d'accent.

- c'est une coutume de votre pays de prendre des bains comme ça ?

Ce n'est que plus tard qu'elle comprit que c'est à cet étrange garçon qu'elle devait la vie.

Et, encore plus tard, elle l'avait revu comme le fils adoptif de son maitre.

Depuis cette rencontre brutale, la rose et son seuveur étaient devenus inséparables.

Sakura observa encore le long fleuve, des milliers de souvenirs lui remontant à la gorge.

Mais elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par une main hésitante sur son poignet.

-Tu n'es plus fâchée ? Demanda le blond d'une voix timide.

Ce fut au tour de la rose de soupirer.

-Non, je ne suis plus fâchée, sourit-elle, mais tu aurais dû me dire que tu avais 16 ans aujourd'hui !

-D'accord, d'accord. Je vais tous te dire, fit Naruto en souriant, heureux d'être pardonné, que veux-tu savoir ?

Sakura ouvrit la bouche pour poser une question mais se fit interrompre par le son de la cloche de l'église.

Midi.

-Bon, jeune maitre, fit la rose, on retourne à la demeure et vous m'expliquerez toute cette histoire saugrenue de tatouage et de traditions.

- Saugrenue ? Mlle Sakura ! Vous m'insultez ! fit Naruto avec un air choqué, une main sur le cœur. Sachez que ces traditions sont sacrées pour un clan de chasseurs aussi puissant que le notre !

Sakura rigola.

-Bien sûr ! Aller, grand chasseur, allons-y !

…

Dans une nouvelle rue aux allures riches et soignées, nos deux amis se baladaient joyeusement.

-… Et donc, faisait Sakura, pour votre maturité, vous devez obligatoirement vous faire l'emblème de votre tribu sur l'épaule gauche ?

-C'est ça, fit Naruto avec un sourire éclatant.

-…Vous êtes étranges, fit le rose en levant les yeux au ciel.

Naruto éclata de rire.

- NOUS sommes étranges ? Alors là, permettez-moi d'en douter ! Ce n'est pas NOUS qui mettons des… _bas-collants_… comme pantalons !

-Ce ne sont pas des bas-collants ce sont des pantalons _à la mode_ !

Naruto s'étouffa presque avec sa salive.

- A la mode ? Rigola-t-il, ces collants de danseuses ? Tu plaisantes ?

Sakura s'arrêta devant une grande maison aux murs blancs et aux bordures de bois sombres.

- Franchement, tu n'as rien à dire de la mode avec tes pantalons de toiles ! fit-elle moqueuse.

-Mes pantalons de toiles sont très pratiques ! Dit Naruto en ouvrant la porte.

Sakura sourit et entra dans la maison.

Dans le vestibule de bois chaleureux, une silhouette se dressait dans l'encadrement d'une autre porte de bois.

-Bonjour, Sourit Naruto en saluant la cuisinière de la maison.

Mais celle-ci ne lui répondit pas et se précipita sur le blond.

- Jeune maitre ! Le maitre vous demande ! C'est urgent ! Dépêchez-vous !

Le blond fut un peu sonné mais sourit quand même.

- très bien, fi-il, j'y vais.

Avec un dernier regard à son amie aux cheveux roses, il suivit la blonde dans un nouveau couloir aux murs de bois chaleureux.

…

Dans une pièce aux fenêtres fermées où un feu ronflait dans une cheminée de pierre, un fauteuil en velours rouge était posé.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et la servante entra dans la salle.

- Maitre, dit-elle en s'inclinant doucement, le jeune maitre est là.

-Merci, fit une voix grave et douce aux accents paternels.

Le blond entra dans la pièce et s'avança doucement.

- Assis-toi, fit la voix.

Naruto s'installa sur un coussin au sol.

Sans un mot, une main parsemée de rides tendit une feuille de papier au jeune homme.

Celui-ci l'attrapa et la lu.

Pendant un instant, on n'entendait que le crépitement du feu et les bruits de pas des servants à l'étage.

Puis les yeux du blond s'ouvrirent en grands et ses mains tremblèrent.

- ça veut dire que…

La voix s'éleva à nouveau.

- Par ordre de sa Majesté, demain, tu partiras pour Versailles.

…

Dans une salle sombre aux murs rocailleux, une ombre se déplaça silencieusement vers un siège en bois moisi.

-alors ? fit une voix doucereuse.

-C'est fait ! Normalement, il devrait arriver dans la semaine.

-parfait, fit la voix.

Un rire sombre et glacial s'éleva.

Dans l'obscurité, deux yeux brillèrent.

Deux yeux aux pupilles fendues…

Comme celle des serpents.

….

Fin du chapitre 2 :D

Bon… là non plus, il n'y a pas grand-chose qui se passe.

Mais ça vient, ça vient ;)

Dans le prochain chapitre… l'entrée en jeux de Sasuke

(enfin un peu d'action)

Reviews ? (pour le moral de l'auteur x)

Bien à vous

manatilol


	3. départ

**Auteur:** Manatilol

**Titre:** Freedom to Versailles

**Genre **: Humour/Romance

**Couple **: SasuNaru

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer :** « Reborn » ne m'appartient pas (vous vous en doutiez pas hein xp)

**Notes très importantes (ou pas) : **Alors voila, figurez vous que ceci est une histoire de yaoi (et la ya tout le monde qui fait « oooooh ») Donc, si vous êtes homophobes ou autre chose dans le genre… je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ? Nan mais voila quoi… a mon gout ya rien de très choquant dans ce chapitre mais bon… vaut mieux prévenir )

**Note de l'auteur, c'est-à-dire moi (au cas où y'en a qui aurait pas compris ;):**

Donc, voici le 3ème chapitre

Il y a pas mal de personnes qui m'ont dit ne pas avoir assez d'informations pour se faire une opinion sur l'histoire…

Honnêtement, si, après ce chapitre, vous n'aimez pas cette fic, je ne vous en voudrais pas xD (promis )).

Bref…

Encore une fois, je voudrais m'excuser auprès de Chibi.

Je n'aurais pas du être comme ça...

Ce n'est pas contre toi que j'en avais :s

désolé :s

j'espère que tu m'en veux pas trop...

Dans ce chapitre, peut-être que des éléments historiques ne seront pas respectés… auquel cas, je m'en excuse à l'avance... j'essaierais d'être la plus fidèle possible à l'histoire )

Mais si je suis vraiment, _vraiment, __**vraiment **_ trop grave, dites le moi quand même svp

Sur ces mots,

Bonne lecture !

(j'espère :s)

…..

_Chapitre 3_

_Départ_

Dans une maison aux allures riche, un cri se fit entendre…

-Nous allons…QUOI ?

Allongé sur son lit, Naruto fixais son plafond de bois, le regard vide.

-Tu m'as bien entendu, Sakura. Nous partons pour Versailles. Fit-il d'une voix terne et sans vie.

Dans un coin de la pièce, la jeune fille aux cheveux rose devait se retenir à une commode pour ne pas tomber.

-Mais, murmura-t-elle avec stupéfaction, mais nous n'avons rien à voir avec la noblesse !

-Je suis le fils adoptif d'un Duc, ne l'oublie pas, lança le blond de sa voix morne.

-Mais, continua Sakura, comment toute cette histoire a put arriver ? Versailles ? Mais ils sont fous ! Comment …comment…

Avant que son amie n'arrive à formuler son idée, le blond se redressa brutalement sur son lit et la fixa.

-Je n'en sais rien moi ! s'écria-t-il d'une voix énervée, tu crois que je connais ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de ces hypocrites ?

Sakura accusa le coup.

-Ne te met pas en colère contre moi ! Lança-t-elle avec la même force, ce n'est pas ma faute ! J'essaie de comprendre !

Naruto soupira, ferma les yeux avec impuissance et s'assit sur le rebord de son lit.

-Désolé, Sakura. Murmura-t-il à son tour. Je me suis laissé emporter. Bien sur que ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu n'y es pour rien. Excuse moi.

Ce fut au tour de Sakura de soupirer.

Avec un air triste sur son visage, elle s'approcha de son ami et s'assit à ses côtés sur le petit lit.

Avec douceur, elle lui attrapa la main et la serra avec force, voulant lui montrer tout son soutien.

-ce n'est rien, fit elle avec un petit sourire, je serais avec toi, tout ira bien.

Elle savait.

Elle savait que son ami avait eut des moments durs.

Il ne lui en avait jamais parlé, il gardait tous ses souvenirs dans un coin de sa tête.

Mais elle avait deviné.

Elle avait vu, dans ses yeux, tout l'amour qu'il portait à ses amis, à ses racines, à ses origines.

Elle avait deviné les horreurs qu'il avait du subir avant d'arriver dans ce pays.

Et le plus important, elle connaissait son besoin vital de liberté.

_La liberté_.

Pour certain, ce n'est qu'un mot, pour lui, c'est une raison de vivre.

Elle savait parfaitement qu'à Versailles, le peux de liberté qu'il lui restait dans un pays comme celui-ci lui serait enlevé.

Comme si il l'avait entendu penser, Naruto secoua violement la tête et se leva d'un bond.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de déprimer ! fit-il en levant le poing au ciel. Il faut rester motivé jusqu'au bout !

Sakura se leva à son tour.

-Parfaitement ! fit-elle en levant son poing, elle aussi. En plus, il parait qu'il y a de superbes spécimens mâles à la cour !

Naruto éclata de rire.

- Cette remarque ne m'étonne même pas, venant de toi. Fit-il en rigolant.

La rose sourit, puis son visage devint grave.

- Qu'était-t-il marqué dans cette lettre ? demanda-t-elle avec sérieux.

Le blond cessa de rire et répondit.

- On disait simplement que quelqu'un, un noble puissant sans doutes, avait demandé au roi de me prendre comme courtisan à la cour.

-Mais…fit Sakura avec une légère pointe d'incompréhension dans la voix, pour devenir courtisan, il faut payer ! Et puis… ce n'était qu'une invitation ! Tu pourrais la décliner poliment !

Le blond secoua la tête.

-On ne dit pas 'non' au roi. De plus, si je refusais, le maître se ferait disgracier. Je ne veux pas être celui qui ruinera sa vie.

-Tu sais bien que le maître ne veut que ton bonheur ! Insista Sakura. Il est très triste de te savoir malheureux.

-C'est comme ça, soupira Naruto. Le pire dans cette histoire, c'est qu'il y à des millions de personnes qui rêvent d'aller à Versailles et il faut que ça tombe sur moi !... Bon, il faut préparer nos affaires !

Il se tourna vers la petite porte de bois à l'opposé de la pièce et voulu sortir quand la rose le rattrapa.

-Et pour ton tatouage ! Tu y as pensé ! C'est important pour toi non ?

Le blond fit la grimace.

- je n'ai pas vraiment le choix… il va falloir le faire ce soir.

…..

Dans une allée sombre aux allures sales et louches, deux ombres courraient.

Il était déjà tard.

Le soleil avait maintenant disparu depuis longtemps derrière l'horizon et les seules lumières venaient des bougies aux fenêtres des maisons et la lune, haut dans le ciel.

Au détour d'une impasse, une des deux ombres attrapa la première et l'approcha d'elle.

-Mlle Sakura ! Rentrez à la demeure ! Ce n'est pas un spectacle pour vous !

- Ah tien, fit la première ombre en se reculant de la deuxième, tu m'appelles encore mademoiselle ? Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter ça. Et puis, si nous voulons avoir fini avant l'aube, nous devons nous dépêcher… allons-y.

Sur ces mots, la première ombre se remit en marche sous un soupire irrité de la deuxième.

….

Le grincement d'une porte qui s'ouvre se fit entendre dans une petite maison aux apparences délabrées.

Les dalles du sol étaient verte de crasse et rendue glissantes par une légère humidité, les murs étaient sales et poussiéreux, les charpentes étaient pourries et l'ai empestait le renfermé.

Dans une cheminée en ruine, un grand feu ronflait. Faisant bouger des formes étranges sur les murs et éclairant la pièce d'une lumière chaude.

Au milieu de la salle, une table de bois miteuse, seul meuble de la pièce, avait été recouverte d'un drap plus où moins blanc.

Et, dans à côté de la table, Kiba se tenait.

Le brun ouvrit les bras et accueillit ses visiteurs avec un immense sourire.

-Vous avez réussi à sortir en douce ! fit il en souriant de toute ses dents.

-En effet, mais ça n'as pas été facile, fit la deuxième ombre en enlevant sa cape, révélant des cheveux blond comme le soleil.

Tandis que Sakura enlevait sa veste, Shikamaru arriva dans la salle.

-Dis moi, Naruto, fit-il avec une pointe de désapprobation dans sa voix endormie, tu crois vraiment qu'une dame devrait voire ce genre de chose ?

Le blond se retourna vers son ami à la coupe d'ananas.

-C'est ce que je lui ai dit mais…

-C'est bon, le coupa Shika en baillant, m'explique pas… ça me fatigue.

Naruto et Kiba eurent un regard complice et un grand sourire.

Il ne changera jamais.

-Bon, fit Kiba avec enthousiasme, en emmenant le blond vers la table. Alors figure toi que, moi et l'endormi de service, on n'arrivait pas à décider lequel d'entre nous te ferait ton tatouage…

-Oui, j'ai vu, fit Naruto en se rappelant la scène au marché.

-…donc, continua le brun, on s'est dit que tu aurais _deux_ taouages…

Il y eut un silence pesant durant quelques secondes.

- Pardon ? fit Naruto d'une voix faible.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il était déjà plaqué sur la table.

-Mets-toi sur le ventre, fit Kiba en s'approchant de lui, ferme les yeux et tu peux mordre ça pour éviter de crier.

Le brun lui tendit une petite boule de tissus.

Prenant la boule avec suspicion, Naruto lança un regard à Shika.

Celui-ci s'affairait près du feu.

Et en sorti une longue aiguille en métal chauffé.

Il regarda Kiba, paniqué.

-Bah, quoi ? Fit le brun, Il faut bien qu'on purifie notre matériel.

Ne prêtant pas attention à la remarque, le blond tourna la tête vers son amie aux cheveux rose.

-Ne regarde pas, lui lança-t-il.

Shika se tenait à côté de lui, ses aiguilles en mains.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Naruto prit la boule de tissus à ses côtés et ferma les yeux…

Très fort…

…..

Quelques heures plus tard…

-Tu t'es bien débrouillé, fit Kiba en tapotant l'épaule valide de son ami, toujours allongé.

Celui-ci était pâle, se respiration était laborieuse.

-Vous auriez du me dire que vous alliez m'en faire deux ! Murmura le blond en lançant à son soi-disant ami un regard de tueur.

-Vois le bon côté des choses, fit le brun, toi, tu as résisté ! Moi, je me suis évanouis quand on m'a fait ça.

Du doigt, il tapota un de ses triangles rouges sous ses yeux.

-Maintenant, dit Shika qui lavait les aiguilles dans une bassine d'eau, il faut que tu évites les mouvements brusques et inutiles. Fait bien attention à toi.

-Merci, fit le blond en se relevant prudemment, nous devons rentrer à présent. Merci pour tout.

…..

Encore quelques heures plus tard…

Les rayons du soleil entraient librement par la fenêtre ouverte d'une petite chambre aux murs sobres et sans décoration.

Dans un lit, au milieu de la salle, une touffe de cheveux d'or dépassait des couvertures épaisses.

Quand soudain, quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

Ouvrant péniblement un oeil endormi, le jeune homme entendit une voix à l'extérieur de la salle lui parler.

-jeune maître ? Dépêchez-vous ! Vous devez être près ! Dans quelques heures, une carriole viendra vous prendre pour vous emmener à Versailles. Vos valises sont au rez-de-chaussée.

Naruto répondit avec un grognement.

Se levant maladroitement, il poussa un gémissement de douleur et retomba dans le lit.

Son dos et son épaule lui brûlaient !

Tentant une deuxième sortie, un déposa un pied tremblant sur le sol et se redressa.

Bon…

Au moins, il savait tenir debout.

Se déplacent prudemment à travers la pièce, il attrapa un pantalon de toile blanche, une chemise en matière douce sans manche, blanche elle aussi et il replaça sa 'mitaine' et son collier.

Il avait cherché les vêtements les plus confortables.

Mais, malheureusement, il avait toujours mal…

Soupirant, il se tourna vers la porte et sortit de la pièce.

La journée promettait d'être longue

…..

Dans la salle à manger, Sakura servait le petit déjeuner à son maître.

Elle était pâle et se sentait mal.

Elle n'aurait pas du venir la nuit dernière.

Elle frissonnait encore de ce qu'elle avait vu.

On lui avait pourtant dit de ne pas venir !

Mais, bien sûre, elle n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête.

Mais elle fut coupée dans ses malédictions quand une porte s'ouvrit et qu'un certain blond entra dans la pièce.

…..

Bien plus tard, une carriole richement décorée était placée devant la maison.

Sur le perron, le vieux maître, assis sur une chaise car ses vieilles jambes ne le portait plus, disait adieu à ses 'enfants'.

Quand ils seraient à Versailles, il leur serait impossible de se revoir.

Sakura avait les larmes aux yeux et s'inclina respectueusement face à son maître qu'elle considérait comme un père.

Après 3 révérences et des promesses de lettres, la rose fini par monter dans la carriole, tentant à grande peine de masquer son trouble.

Ensuite vint le tour de Naruto.

Il y eut d'abord un silence gêner.

Puis, sans se soucier du bruit d'offuscation du cocher, Naruto se pencha et pris son père dans ses bras.

Il essaya de faire passer dans cette étreinte, tout ce qu'il n'aurait pas pu dire.

Une reconnaissance infinie pour lui qui l'avait recueilli, adopté, instruit.

Une tendresse incroyable pour ce vieil homme qui avait fait, pour lui, tellement de choses.

Entre les bras de son fils, le vieux maître versa une larme.

-N'oublie jamais qui tu es, murmura la voix rocailleuse mais douce à l'oreille de Naruto, peut importe les autres ! N'oublie jamais d'où tu viens et marche la tête haute, mon fils.

Le plus âgé brisa leur étreinte et pris les joues de son enfant entre ses vieilles mains usées par le temps.

- Deviens quelqu'un de bien, fit il tout haut avant de le relâcher.

Le blond se redressa, les yeux humides.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pus partir, le vieil homme lui attrapa le poignet et pointa du doigt le bandage qui cachait un tatouage à l'épaule gauche du blond..

Ses yeux sourirent.

-félicitation, murmura-t-til.

Derrière eux, le cocher claqua la langue avec impatience.

Souriant doucement, Naruto monta dans la carriole à son tour, ignorant le regard dégoûté du cocher.

Dans une secousse, la carriole se mis en marche.

Direction Versailles.

….

Quand Naruto posa le pied à terre, il ne pu qu'être impressionné !

Il ne s'imaginait pas autant de... richesse !

Tout n'était que magnificence, beauté, matières précieuses et autres.

De là ou il était, il ne pouvait pas voir entièrement les jardins mais il mourrait d'envie d'aller les visiter.

Il voulut détailler plus amplement la façade mais une main l'attrapa durement et l'emmena à toute vitesse vers des escaliers de marbres.

-Pas le temps de visiter, dit Sakura, nous allons être en retard !

Et, ne laissant pas le temps au blond de répliquer, elle bifurqua et ouvrit une petite porte.

Se précipitant à l'intérieur, Naruto lui demanda quand même :

-Comment tu connais le chemin ?

La rose regarda le blond et sourit avec ironie.

-Mon cher, sachez que tout se vend ici ! J'ai acheté l'information à un enfant dans la cour principale pendant que vous imitiez le poisson mort.

-Pardon ? Très chère Sakura, vos propos sont déplacés ! Je dirait même que...Oumph

En effet, tandis qu'ils parlaient, nos deux amis ne faisaient pas attention à leur direction et venait de rentrer directement dans une personne.

Le choc fut si violent que Naruto et Sakura en tombèrent sur les fesses.

Avec un gémissement de douleur pour son pauvre dos qui avait déjà assez souffert à son goût, le blond ouvrit péniblement les yeux qu'il avait fermés durant sa chute.

Les deux orbes bleus lumineux rencontrèrent deux yeux d'un noir profond et puissant.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le blond sentit qu'il n'allait pas aimer cette personne.

…..

Voilà :D

Troisième chapitre… ouf… je crois que c'est le plus long que j'aie jamais posté !

Donc…la rencontre se fera dans le chapitre suivant (pardon pardon uU'')

J'espère que vous avez aimé.

Reviews ?

Bien à vous

Manatilol


	4. Premier regard

**Auteur:**Manatilol

**Titre:**Freedom to Versailles

**Genre **: Humour/Romance

**Couple **: SasuNaru

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer :**«Naruto » ne m'appartient pas (vous ne vous en doutiez pas hein ? xp )

**Notes très importantes (ou pas) : **Alors voila, figurez vous que ceci est une histoire de yaoi (et la ya tout le monde qui fait « oooooh ») Donc, si vous êtes homophobes ou autre chose dans le genre… je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ? Nan mais voila quoi… je dis ça, je dis rien mais vaut mieux prévenir p

**Note de l'auteur, c'est-à-dire moi (au cas où y'en a qui aurait pas compris ;):**

Me revoilà après 2 long mois de vacances. :)

J'espère que vos vacances à vous se sont bien passée :D

Voici le 4ème chapitre

J'espère que vous aimerez.

Bonne lecture !

(J'espère :s )

…..

_Chapitre 4_

_Premier regard_

Quels étaient les sentiments de Naruto en cet instant ? À vrais dire, il ne le savait pas lui-même.

Ses ancêtres lui avaient toujours recommandé de croire en ses premières impressions et de suivre ses instincts… sauf que, dans ce cas, notre petit blond n'arrivait pas à se détacher du regard sombre de la personne qu'il venait de bousculer.

Il s'y sentait aspirer. Le noir glacial des pupilles le clouait sur place et lui enlevait tous ses moyens.

Il aurait pu rester là encore longtemps si une petite main familière n'était pas venue le secouer doucement par l'épaule.

Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, il se tourna vers Sakura qui abordait un air inquiet.

-Tu vas bien ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix incertaine.

-Oui, je crois, répondit Naruto en se relevant, mais je n'aime pas être perdu.

Son amie le regarda sans comprendre.

Le blond lui décrocha un sourire malicieux et se tourna, une fois de plus, vers son assaillant.

Des cheveux noirs et brillants tombaient de part et d'autre d'un visage fin à la peau aussi blanche que de la porcelaine. Il était grand. Environs 1 mètre 80, et avait un corps incroyable.

Le blond aurait vraiment pu tomber sous le charme… si les yeux noirs qui l'avaient maintenu captif n'étaient pas chargés d'un tel mépris.

Ses yeux turquoise glissèrent sur les vêtements du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et une légère grimace déforma ses lèvres.

Ça sentait le bourgeois égoïste et vantard à plein nez !

-Tien donc, fit une voix à la fois douce et glaciale, je croyais que les animaux n'étaient pas permis dans l'enceinte du palais.

…

Généralement, Naruto savait se contenir un minimum. Malgré son caractère souvent emporté et fonceur, il savait plus ou moins où étaient les limites et ce qu'il fallait faire et ne pas faire…

Mais cette remarque lui fit l'effet d'une gifle ! Regardant l'autre dans les yeux, un sourire moqueur s'étira sur ses lèvres.

-Dans ce cas, que faites-vous ici, Monsieur ?

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de savourer sa victoire qu'une vive douleur au pied lui fit se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas crier.

Il se tourna vers son amie et lui lança un regard où se mêlait fureur et incompréhension auquel celle-ci répondit par un coup d'œil de reproche.

Le blond n'y comprenait plus rien mais il avait plus urgent à régler. Se retournant pour la troisième fois vers l'homme aux cheveux noirs, il vit que celui-ci avait déjà recommencé à marcher dans les couloirs marbrés sans leur prêter la moindre attention.

-Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper des parasites, lança-t-il de la même voix froide et sans émotions.

Naruto voulut lui lancer une autre réplique cinglante mais un coup d'œil à Sakura qui avait toujours son pied au-dessus du sien l'en dissuada.

Ce ne fut que lorsque l'idiot (-comme l'appelait naruto) eut disparu à l'angle d'un couloir que le blond se tourna vers sa, soi-disant, amie.

-je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ? fit-il d'une voix incrédule.

Mais la rose ne l'écoutait pas. Son regard était fixé vers le bout de la galerie, là ou l'homme était partit. Il suffit au blond de voir le regard rêveur et niais de son amie pour qu'il devine la situation et qu'une grimace horrifiée ne lui vienne.

-Tu plaisantes ? S'exclama-t-il

La rose baissa la tête, un peu penaude.

-mais il a l'air si gentil, murmura-t-elle avec un air de jeune fille douce et sensible.

Naruto s'étouffa sur le dernier mot.

Gentil ?

Personnellement, il n'utiliserait pas ce mot pour décrire cette personne ! Sakura devait avoir de la fièvre…

-Tu as vu la manière dont il nous a parlé ? fit le blond, encore sous le choc de la révélation.

-Oh, ça va hein ? lança sèchement Sakura, tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Tu n'avais qu'à pas le provoquer !

La blond voulu crier son indignation mais une autre douleur à l'arrière de la tête le fit taire.

La rose, après avoir mis une claque à l'arrière du crâne de l'étranger, se remis en marche d'un pas furibond.

-Dépêches-toi, fit-elle avec aigreur, nous allons être en retard avec tes idioties.

Naruto la suivit de mauvaise grâce. Déjà ses tatouages, ensuite ses fesses dans la chute, puis son pied et sa tête…

Il allait vraiment finir par croie que quelqu'un voulait sa mort !

…

Sasuke Uchiha n'aimait pas les surprises. Pour lui, les évènements imprévus étaient considérés comme des erreurs dans ses projets Mais, la plupart du temps, il savait passer au-dessus des bévues… pas cette fois.

Il avait un rendez-vous important. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être troublé par une petite chose comme celle-ci.

Un flash lui traversa la mémoire et le souvenir de deux yeux d'un bleu turquoise et magnifique lui revint en tête.

Il n'aurait pas pu prévoir cette rencontre.

Lorsque _ça _l'avait bousculé, il aurait sans-doute dû passer son chemin sans se soucier de l'autre. Mais c'était ces yeux qui l'en avait empêché.

C'était intolérable !

Il ne pouvait pas être rendu impuissant par _des yeux_… aussi beaux soient-ils. En imaginant ce que dirait son frère s'il apprenait qu'un étranger était arrivé à Versailles, Sasuke frissonna.

Continuant de marcher rapidement entre les colonnes d'or et de métaux précieux, ses pensées se tournèrent vers le garçon aux yeux bleus.

Un micro-sourire naquit sur ses lèvres quand il se rappela l'expression de surprise de ce dernier quand il l'avait vu.

Oui, il impressionnait beaucoup, il le savait. Cette faculté l'avait beaucoup aidé dans tous ses projets.

Mais quand il avait regardé le sauvage, il du admettre que, lui-aussi, avait été _très légèrement_ surpris.

Comment ça, de la mauvaise fois ?

Pas du tout !

Il avait juste beaucoup de mal à admettre que quelqu'un (surtout quelqu'un comme ça) puisse l'égaler en charme et en beauté.

Un petit reniflement de dégout lui vint quand il se rappela les vêtements de cet individu. Pourquoi s'habillait-il ainsi ? Il devait aussi admettre (avec réticences) que ça le mettait bien en valeur mais, tout de même, c'était bien trop étrange !

Bien sur, il avait tout de suite remarqué ses origines sauvages. Un garçon _blond_, aux yeux _bleus_ et à la peau _mate_ et au corps aussi _svelte _et bien dessiné ne pouvait décemment pas venir d'un pays civilisé comme la France.

C'est, sans-doute, ce qui l'a conduit à lancer cette phrase à la limite de la méchanceté. Et là, surprise, cet animal lui répond ! D'une manière assez cinglante même.

A cet instant, l'homme aux cheveux noirs ne savait même pas si il devait être furieux, impressionné où amusé par l'audace du garçon.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'avait même pas eut à répondre car la furie aux cheveux rose qui était à ses côtés lui avait violement écrasé le pied. Mais le blond avait à peine bronché. A croire qu'il y était habitué.

Sasuke avait alors remarqué un bandage dépassant de l'étrange chemise sans manches de l'indigène. Ça l'avait intrigué mis il n'avait rien dit.

Et pendant que les deux personnes se… disputaient silencieusement, il s'était éclipsé. Non sans avoir, au passage, lancé une nouvelle pique à cet impertinent. On n'insultait pas les Uchiha impunément.

Continuant de ruminer ses pensées, le noiraud ne vit même pas une autre personne s'approcher de derrière lui.

-Comte Uchiha ? fit une voix aux intonations neutres dans son dos.

Sasuke se retourna pour faire face à un homme aux longs cheveux bruns et aux pupilles presque transparentes.

Pour toute réponse, le noir le salua d'un signe de tête et poursuivit son chemin.

-Vous semblez bien troublé, fit l'homme en marchant à ses côtés, quelque chose se serait-il produit ?

-Qu'insinuez-vous par là, Marquis Hyuuga ? répondit simplement le comte d'une voix neutre.

-Vous semblez préoccupé. Auriez-vous rencontré quelqu'un digne de vous intéresser ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, maintenant, excusez-moi, j'ai un rendez-vous important avec sa Majesté.

Et, sans attendre de réponse, le noir poussa le lourd battant d'une immense porte richement décoré.

Quand elle se fut refermée sur le noble, Neji eut un sourire intéressé.

Si quelqu'un avait réussi à attirer l'attention du cadet Uchiha, cette personne devait être exceptionnelle.

Il fallait qu'il mette toute cette histoire au claire.

…

De leur côté, Sakura et Naruto avaient enfin atteint leur but. Devant eux, une petite porte aux allures proprette se dressait.

Quand ils furent accueillis à l'intérieur, un mobilier tout aussi coquet embellissait la salle. Bon, bien sur, ce n'était pas de la plus haute richesse. Certain meuble étaient abimés et les murs parfois défraichis. Mais on sentait une sorte de chaleur familiale se dégager de cet endroit. Accueillant.

Dans le fond de la salle, un mince rideau bleu clair brodé de blanc cachait l'extérieur sans enlever pour autant la lumière du jour qui venait de baigner la salle. Et, devant la tenture, un bureau de bois sombre et usé était installé.

A ce bureau, une femme blonde à forte poitrine et aux allures un tantinet sévère était assise. Elle se leva pour accueillir les nouveaux venus et leur fit signe d'approcher.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Tsunade. Je suis la gérante des femmes de chambre et des courtisans à la coure. Installez-vous.

Et, durant une heure entière, elle leur parla. Des us et coutume de la coure, des mœurs à respecter, de l'attitude à avoir et du règlement à suivre. Et, au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, Naruto se sentait gagner par la déprime.

Quand elle eut fini, elle souffla un bon coup et appuya ses mains sur son bureau.

-Des questions ?

-Juste une, fit le blond, vous venez de nous parler des manières à avoir. Mais qu'en est-il de nos tâches ? Pourquoi nous a-t-on appelés ici ?

Tsunade sortit des papiers d'un des nombreux tiroirs du bureau.

-Je ne connais pas la raison qui a pousser Sa Majesté à vous appeler comme courtisan. Mais ceci est un grand avantage. Vous pourrez être aux côtés de Sa Majesté et lui demander des faveurs pour votre famille.

Naruto eut une courte vision de son vieux maître, seul dans sa grande maison, et de Kiba et Shika. Ils lui manquaient déjà.

-Vous avez été assigné ici comme courtisan, poursuivit Tsunade, vôtre tâche sera d'être en permanence avec le roi ou tout autre membre de la famille royale pour lui venir en aide si besoin est. Vous pourrez participer au lever du Roi, l'accompagner pour sa toilette, pour ses repas, pour ses promenades…

-Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça tout seul ? Demanda Naruto, incrédule.

-C'est ce que tout le monde pense, au début, sourit la gérante.

Mais le blond ne l'écoutait plus, il essayait plutôt de s'imaginer ce que serait sa vie si il avait été constamment accompagné…

Et, au plus il y pensait, au plus une grimace horrifiée se dessinait sur son visage.

Tsunade fut très amusée par la scène et un sourire maternel s'étira sur ses lèvres.

-Tu me plais, toi, murmura-t-elle avec malice.

Puis, posant les yeux sur Sakura, elle ajouta.

-Votre servante, elle s'occupera de divers travaux en cuisine pendant la journée tout en restant à votre service.

-Bien Madame, fit Sakura en baissant la tête.

-Je ne peux pas aller en cuisine, moi-aussi, plaida le pauvre blond qui n'avait pas du tout envie de voir encore plus de nobles égoïstes. Il avait déjà eut sa dose !

La blonde lui répondit d'un bref signe de tête négatif puis se leva.

-Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer votre chambre.

-Heu, fit Sakura, mal à l'aise, excusez-moi, j'aimerais parler à mon maître. Pouvons-nous être seule quelques minutes ?

-Certainement, fit la gérante en contournant son bureau, je devais justement dire quelque chose au Marquis Dumoulin. Je reviendrais dans quelques minutes.

Une fois la blonde partie, Sakura soupira.

-Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure, fit-elle, tu n'y étais pour rien. Une demoiselle ne devrait pas se comporter ainsi, surtout une servante et une amie. C'était absurde de ma part et ça t'as fait mal.

-Ne t'inquiète donc pas, sourit le blond, c'est oublié. Je n'aurais pas du m'énerver moi non plus… Et puis, ce n'est pas le pire coup que tu m'ai jamais porté.

Sakura sourit à son tour à l'invocation de ces souvenirs puis redevint sérieuse.

-Tâche d'être prudent quand je ne serais pas avec toi, fit-elle, le monde des nobles est bien plus malsain que tu ne le crois.

-Je ne suis plus un enfant, fit le blond avec une moue boudeuse mais des yeux farceurs.

-Tu ne comprends pas, fit Sakura, je ne serais peut-être pas dans ta chambre ! Comment tu feras pour tes tatouages ?

Naruto grimaça.

-j'essaierais de m'en sortir tout seul… mais ce n'est pas ça qui me préoccupe le plus. Je ne suis qu'un animal je te rappelle. Je doute que les petits bourgeois remplis de sous m'acceptent si facilement et les jours qui vont suivre risquent de ne pas être très heureux pour moi.

-Dans ce cas, tu m'appelles et je les remettrais à leur place ! fit Sakura avec évidence.

-Je croyais qu'une demoiselle ne devait pas se comporter ainsi, railla le blond.

La rose leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.

-Si je suis une demoiselle, je suis avant tout ton amie. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu m'appelles et je viendrais. De plus, avec ta répartie, je crois que tu sauras très bien t'en sortir sans trop de dégats… j'espère.

-Mouai, fit le blond, penseur, j'essaierais de rester vivant !

Sakura voulut ajouter quelque chose mais la porte de la salle s'ouvrit sur Tsunade.

-Nous y allons ? demanda-t-elle en leur présentant la sortie.

Et, avec un coup d'œil entendu, les deux amis le suivirent.

…

Dans l'obscurité d'une pièce aux lourds rideaux verts émeraude brodés d'or, l'atmosphère était étouffante. La seule lumière venait d'une bougie à la couleur assortie aux rideaux. Sa flamme éclairait doucement le mobilier luxueux de la pièce.

La lourde porte de bois doré s'ouvrit et un jeune homme entra.

-Tu es en retard, fit une voix grinçante.

-J'ai eut un empêchement, répondit le nouveau venu.

-Ce n'est pas une excuse…

-Oh, pour l'amour du ciel, Orochimaru ! Fit une voix féminine remplie de noblesse, cessez d'accaparer ce garçon ! N'oubliez pas le rôle qu'il joue dans cette histoire.

-J'en conviens Mme de Montespan, mais ne serait-il pas préférable d'en finir tout de suite ? fit ledit Orochimaru.

-Certainement pas, le meurtre d'un nouveau venu à la coure ferait beaucoup de bruit et je refuse de faire couler du sang inutilement.

-Très bien… nous nous en conviendrons donc au plan convenu. Fit l'homme aux yeux de serpent.

Puis, il se tourna vers le jeune homme qui venait d'entrer et un sourire méchant s'étira sur son visage.

-Tu sais ce que tu as à faire, n'est-ce-pas ?

…

….

Fin du chapitre 4 :D

J'espère que ça vous à plus

Voilà la rencontre de nos deux héros… maintenant, les choses sérieuses commencent x)

Bref… en espérant que vous ayez aimé

Reviews ? (pour le moral de l'auteur x)

Bien à vous

manatilol


	5. Souvenir

**Auteur:** Manatilol

**Titre: **Freedom to Versailles

**Genre **: Humour/Romance

**Couple **: SasuNaru

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer :**«Naruto » ne m'appartient pas (…)

**Notes très importantes (ou pas) : **Alors voila, figurez vous que ceci est une histoire de yaoi don homophobes et autres peuvent gentiment aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis :3

**/ !\ je ne suis pas historienne et donc peut très facilement faire des erreurs dans l'histoire mais je fais de mon mieux et espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur :)**

**Note de l'auteur, c'est-à-dire moi **

**:**

Moui je ne suis pas morte… mais bon on s'en fout de ça pour le moment )

Enjoy

…

_Chapitre 5_

_Souvenirs_

_Un rire, un souffle, un son._

_« Naruto ! Reviens ici ! Tu vas te faire mal si tu monte à cette hauteur ! »_

_Une caresse, une odeur de miel, une étreinte._

_« Pourquoi n'écoutes-tu pas quand on te dis ne pas grimper aux arbres ? »_

_Une nuit, un plan, un murmure._

_« Hey Naruto ! Demain on veut s'enfuir par derrière pour ne pas devoir écouter les leçons du vieux Miru et aller a la rivière… Tu viendras ? »_

_Un soleil, un ciel bleu, un autre rire, la liberté._

_« Haha ! Naruto ! Attend-nous ! »_

_« Laisse-le Kiba, tu ne vois pas qu'il s'amuse ? »_

_Une sieste sous un pommier, le chant d'un oiseau puis soudain…_

_Une explosion._

_« … C'était quoi ? »_

_« Ça vient du village ! »_

_Dans une plaine détruite, des flammes monstrueuse coloraient le ciel, rongeaient les murs de maisonnettes et brulait ses pieds nus. Une main dure l'attrapa par la peau du coup et le lança violement dans une cage au barreau rouillés. Une cage. Il n'aimait pas les cages. Mais qui s'en occuperai de toute façon ? Tous ceux qu'il avait aimés étaient restés étendus au milieu de ce qui restait sa vie, face contre terre._

_Et les flammes continuaient à réduire en cendre son village. Détruisant son passé, emportant son futur._

…

Et Naruto se réveilla.

Sa nuque était raide et engourdie et il avait froid.

Il était assis sur le rebord d'une large fenêtre aux carreaux bien propres dans sa superbe chambre qui respirait le luxe. Sa tête reposait encore sur la charnière de bois, ses pieds ramenés contre son torse pour le protéger du froid qui se faisait ressentir à travers la vitre… La nuit d'hier l'avait littéralement vidé et il allait lui falloir du temps avant de s'en remettre complètement.

Il se redressa péniblement, le parquet vernis crissant à peine sous ses pieds nus et s'étira.

A peine rentré dans sa nouvelle chambre, il avait retiré ses bottes et ses ornement qui lui paraissant soudainement trop lourd à porter.

Son nouveau 'chez-lui' était beau certes… Une large salle avec une garde-robe en bois vernis, deux étagères à bordures plaquées or avec un bouquet de fleurs fraîches dans un vase de porcelaine. Un large tableau représentant une partie de chasse était accroché au mur ce qui ne l'avais même pas fait sourciller. Son lit à baldaquin était grand, confortable avec de belles couvertures et édredons vert émeraude qui accompagnait à merveille la couleur des rideaux, eux aussi couleur vert et or. La seule chose qui lui avait arraché un sourire était les deux fenêtres. L'une était illuminée par le soleil, l'autre, près de son lit, était obscurcie par les épines d'un pin qui avait poussé juste là mais ça ne le gênait pas du tout…

La première fenêtre donnait sur les jardins, ça devait être pour ça qu'il s'y était assoupi… aller savoir.

Sa nuque craqua bruyamment quand il la remit en place…

Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eut ce genre de rêve… inconsciemment, il porta sa main à son pendentif qui semblait chauffer sous ses doigts et il se jeta sur le lit sans se soucier du désordre qu'il devait être en train de mettre.

Il voulait rentrer chez lui.

…

« N'oublie pas, je t'attends ! Sois à l'heure… »

« Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je n'oublierais pas ! »

C'est sous le regard dubitatif de Sakura que notre blond s'élançait dans les plus beaux jardins qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Bon, le design était trop droit, trop raide et bien trop millimétré… ce n'était vraiment pas assez sauvage à son gout mais après tout, ce n'était pas grave. Il avait juste besoin d'oublier les souvenirs qui semblait le poursuivre depuis son arrivée dans ce maudit château.

Il avait recroisé Sakura sur son chemin vers les jardins et la rosette lui avait fait promettre de le retrouver devant la porte ouest à une heure précise… la raison ? Il avait oublié mais autant éviter de se mettre du mauvais côté de sa meilleur amie quand elle avait cette étincelle dans les yeux …

…

Un petit rayon de soleil vint lui caresser doucement la joue et il ouvrit les yeux.

Au dessus de sa tête, les feuilles d'un imposant chêne coloraient la chaude lumière d'après-midi de nuances vertes et la faisait danser au son de la brise entre ses branches.

Il avait l'impression d'être de retour chez lui…

Il secoua la tête négligemment, un mince sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Première journée dans une nouvelle vie et il ne faisait que dormir et se rappeler de l'ancienne.

Se redressant gracieusement, il reposa son dos douloureux sur l'écorce fraiche du vieil arbre et ferma les yeux pour apprécier le son des rires des femmes quelques pas plus loin. Elles jouaient aux cartes… il croyait.

La tranquillité de l'instant l'emporta quand soudain le bruit de bottes dans l'herbe et le léger bruissement de buisson en face de lui vint briser sa bulle de silence.

« Tiens, tiens… qu'avons-nous là ? »

En face de lui venait d'apparaître un homme de haute stature. Il avait les cheveux courts et presque aussi noir que ceux d'un _certain noble_ dont il avait fait la connaissance sauf qu'il n'avait pas ce reflet à la limite du bleu comme celui qu'on retrouvait sur les plumes des corbeaux… Il avait le teint pale de ceux qui ne sorte que rarement, une physionomie androgyne d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir et un sourire totalement faux plaqué aux lèvres.

Naruto fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose avec cet homme lui semblait totalement … forcé. Ça le mettait assez mal à l'aise…

« Je ne m'attendais pas à trouver quelqu'un ici » fit l'homme d'un air songeur « félicitation, vous avez découvert l'endroit le plus paisible des jardins ainsi que mon coin secret… »

Naruto esquissa d'un sourire et balaya ses premières impressions sur le nouveau venu. De toute évidence, cette personne avait déjà plus de manières que les autres nobles qu'il avait pu croiser.

« Je ne voulais pas déranger » fit-il en se redressant « je comptais justement partir. La place est à vous… »

« Non, non » s'empressa de répondre l'homme « Restez je vous en prie ! Venez vous asseoir avec moi ! Ce n'est pas tout les jours que j'ai l'occasion de converser avec quelqu'un de votre espèce. »

Sou sourire faux s'agrandis et il s'assit prestement aux cotés du blond.

« Quelqu'un de mon espèce ? » fit Naruto en haussant un sourcil.

« Mon cher, sachez que les nouvelles vont vite a Versailles » expliqua l'homme « l'arrivée d'un barbare a la coure s'est répandue come une trainée de poussière entre les murs du château. Tout le monde est au courant de vos origines ici mais je dois bien avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous ayez un physique si désirable… »

Naruto écarquilla les yeux et retint un éclat de rire, il n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche celui-là. C'était amusant.

« Naruto Uzumaki, fils adoptif d'un Duc résidant en capitale. » se présenta le blond en tendant la main a son compagnon.

« Sai » répondit l'homme en lui serrant la main « juste Sai »

Ah, vraiment cet homme était intéressant. Le sourire de Naruto se fit plus détendu et chaleureux alors qu'il se laissait retomber en douceur contre le tronc du vieux chêne.

De son coté, Sai venait de sortir un drôle de bâtonnet qui semblait fait de charbon à première vue et une plume a la pointe effilée de sa sacoche en cuire. Le blond l'observa du coin de l'œil, intrigué. Puis le nouveau venu attrapa un cahier et se mit à griffonner dedans frénétiquement.

Il semblait occupé. Si occupé que le petit duc n'ose pas le déranger pour savoir ce qu'il faisait et referma les yeux en soupirant de bonheur, les rayons du soleil de midi lui échauffant doucement les joues.

Il ne savait combien de temps s'était écoulé mais soudain, une pression sur son épaule le réveilla brutalement de sa torpeur. Toutes ses années de son enfance sauvage lui revinrent violemment et, avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de penser a ce qu'il faisait, il avait cloué une personne au sol, une lame tranchante sous la jugulaire et les genoux de part et d'autre du torse de l'intrus.

« Sai ! » s'exclama Naruto en reconnaissant la personne en dessous de lui.

Pas le moins du monde dérangé par le poignard dangereusement près de sa gorge, l'artiste sourit et attrapa l'étranger par les hanches.

« Si Naruto voulait ce genre d'activités, il n'avait qu'à me le demander. J'aurais accepté avec plaisir » ronronna l'artiste en caressant le bas ventre du blond avec un peu plus d'insistance.

Les joues de Naruto s'empourprèrent encore plus et il se releva précipitamment.

Du moins, voulut se relever. Car au même moment les mains de Sai lui apprêtèrent vivement les poignets, le forçant à retomber sur l'artiste qui semblait bien s'amuser. Le noiraud plongea alors ses yeux dans ceux du petit blond et soupira.

« Vous avez vraiment des yeux magnifiques »

« Sai ! » gronda Naruto en libérant ses poignets « ce n'est pas drôle ! »

« Pour ma part, j'avoue que je trouve ça plutôt plaisant »

L'étranger émis une sorte de sifflement furieux et se releva souplement, s'éloignant a bonne distance de l'homme qui souriait toujours. La lueur qu'il avait vue dans les yeux de Sai n'avait été que plaisanterie mais quand même ! Ce genre de sujet était embarrassant !

« Vous avez des reflexes remarquables » musa Sai, interrompant Naruto dans ses bouderies.

Le blond se retint de lever les yeux au ciel en voyant la façon dramatique que Sai avait de se masser la gorge et remis son poignard à sa ceinture en souriant.

« Les vieilles habitudes meurent difficilement »

Sai sembla tourner la réponse dans sa tête quelques temps puis sont sourire s'élargis.

« Oui, bien sur je comprend. Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait sursauter et je m'en excuse mais vous faisiez une image si charmante que je n'ai pas pus résister a l'envie de vous demander votre autorisation pour faire votre portrait. »

Naruto resta une bonne seconde sans bouger avant de cligner des yeux.

« Vous êtes peintre ? »

« Pas de nom rallonge, pas de titre de noblesse bien sur. Je suis ici a Versailles chargé de la fonction de peintre des nobles de la coure. Le Roi a eut la grâce de devenir mon mécène **(1) **il y à de ça 2 ans. Mais je dois avouer que je le vois peux, je suis plus souvent employé par Madame de Montespan ainsi que d'autres têtes de noblesse. »

Naruto se mordilla la lèvre innocemment en pensant à l'offre. Avoir un portrait lui paraissait être une chose terriblement géniale mais malheureusement…

« Je n'ai pas l'argent nécessaire… »

Sai haussa un sourcil.

«Mon tuteur est vieux et a besoin de tous les soins nécessaires. Je suis désolé mais gaspiller ses revenus pour mon plaisir ne serait pas correct envers lui. »

Naruto souriait en pensant au vieux maitre dans sa maison. Non, ce ne serait définitivement pas correct.

« Ah mais Naruto ! Je _veux_ te peindre ! » Sai avait maintenant la mimique d'un enfant triste a qui on aurait pris un bonbon. « Je me moque de l'argent pour ce que c'est mais je n'aurais jamais l'occasion d'avoir un modèle tel que toi »

Naruto fut un peu surpris par le tutoiement soudain mais ne dit rien, Sai n'était pas du genre à faire dans la subtilité de toute façon.

« Alors ? Je peux te peindre ? »

Le blond sourit largement.

« Une autre fois peut être ? J'ai promis à une amie de la rejoindre devant l'entrée du parc à 15h et je pense être déjà en retard »

Sai soupira

« Voila qui est dommage… une si belle luminosité… mais bon… alors j'attends notre prochaine rencontre avec impatience, Naruto »

« C'est entendus » sourit l'étranger en s'éloignant « alors à bientôt, Sai »

Et alors qu'il regagnait les sentiers bien droits du parc, il ne remarqua pas la lueur étrange dans les yeux de Sai, pas plus que celle dégoutée et furieuse d'une tierce personne aux cheveux noir derrière un arbre.

…

« Tu es en retard »

« Bonsoir à vous aussi Mlle Sakura »

La rosette fit une moue mi-boudeuse, mi-agacée.

« Jeune maitre, vous auriez du être ici bien plus tôt ! Le Roi donne appartement **(2)** ce soir ! Comment vais-je faire pour vous préparer en si peu de temps ? »

« Simple, tu ne me prépare pas » répondit le blond en s'étirant, il était encore un peu courbé après sa sieste improvisée dans le parc et son dos lui lançait douloureusement.

« Bien essayé. Maintenant revenez ici et cessez vos enfantillages ! Vous ne pourrez pas vous présenter dans cette tenue »

« … … … … c'est quoi un appartement ? »

Sakura soupira et passa une main fatiguée sur sa tempe gauche.

« Tu n'écoutais pas Mme Tsunade ce matin n'est-ce pas ? »

Naruto lui fit de grands yeux innocents et la jeune fille se retint de lui enfoncer son poing dans le bras.

« C'est une soirée offerte par le Roi. En tant que nouveau courtisant, il te faut y participer»

Elle soupira une foi de plus en voyant la grimace que son ami s'appliquait à mettre en place, montrant clairement ce qu'il pensait de l'idée.

« Tu n'as PAS le choix ! »

Mais l'étranger ne l'écoutait plus, il faisait une rapide équation dans sa tête.

Soirée= nourriture et danses étant des points positifs

Mais, soirée= nobles et restrictions … ce qui était nettement moins drôle.

« … Pour le vieux maitre ? » Ajouta doucement Sakura

Naruto se figea. C'était un coup très, très bas. Il soupira.

« … … rapide et indolore alors ? »

Sakura clappa dans ses mains avec bonheur et lui attrapa le poignet, l'entrainant dans les couloirs.

« Promis je ferais attention ! Vien avec moi, nous allons faire ça dans ta chambre, la visite des cuisines attendra. »

…

« … C'est triste »

Fut la première réaction de la suivante en entrant dans la chambre de son maitre.

« Enfin… c'est beau et luxueux… mais… »

Naruto se contenta d'hocher la tête en silence, lui aussi trouvais sa chambre vide et morne.

« Bon ! » s'exclama Sakura et rompant le silence qui s'était installé. « Commençons… alors… tout d'abord… »

Une lueur dans les yeux verts fit très peur au petit blond.

« … un _bain_ »

Naruto fronça les sourcils.

« Ce n'est pas toi qui m'avait fait un jour la morale sur le danger mortel des bains ? »

« Ce n'est as toi qui m'avait dis que tu t'en moquais et qui en prenait un tout les deux jours ? »

« Je ne supporte pas quand tu as réponse à tout »

Sakura sourit et alla ouvrir la porte d'entrée de la chambre pour laisser passe un garçon au visage poupin, petite stature et plusieurs seaux d'eau entre des mains trop faibles qui tremblaient sous la pression.

« Merci Tommy » fit la jeune fille en attrapant les seaux.

Mais le garçon ne fit qu'hocher la tête, les yeux toujours rivés sur Naruto qui s'était adossé au mur près de la fenêtre masquée par le chêne.

« …tu peux partir maintenant je crois_, Tommy_ » finit par siffler le blond, agacé, alors que le garçon ne bougeait toujours pas.

Tommy sursauta, s'inclina prestement et fila hors de la salle sans demander son reste.

Sakura lui lança un petit regard en coin.

« Un nouvel admirateur ? »

Naruto grogna et enleva sa chemise stylisée pour la jeter négligemment sur son lit. La rosette se mis derrière lui et l'aida à retirer les bandages qui couvraient une large partie de son dos aussi délicatement que possible.

Quand enfin le dernier ruban blanc tomba au sol, Sakura recula un peu et observa son dos en silence. Les minutes qui suivirent furent inconfortables pour Naruto quand enfin la rosette soupira.

« Incroyable » murmura-t-elle. Sa voix contenait tellement de révérence que le blond eut soudain une folle envie de pouvoir examiner son dos lui aussi !

Il frissonna en sentant le bout des doigts de la jeune fille effleurer sa peau, retraçant des paternes qu'il ne savait voir. Aïe, il était encore assez sensible à cet endroit, sa chaire lui semblait encore chauffée à vif par les ustensiles que Kiba et Shika avaient utilisés.

« Tes amis sont des artistes » soupira une nouvelle fois la suivante « il faut absolument que tu vois ça ! »

« Mlle Sakura, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée » grimaça-t-il en sentant les plaies de son dos tirer douloureusement quand il essayait de pivoter son torse.

« Je remettrai les bandages correctement ne t'inquiète pas »

« Oui, mais… »

Sans prendre le temps de l'écouter, Sakura s'était précipité vers la commode en bois et en avait sortis un large miroir.

« Met toi devant le miroir mural près de la baignoire et je te montrerai ton dos dans le reflet grâce à ceci »

Naruto haussa les épaules (grimaçant en sentant son dos protester au passage) et se plaça devant le miroir à taille humaine.

Souriant légèrement à l'excitation grandissante de la rosette, décida enfin de regarder son dos et ses yeux s'agrandirent.

..

_« Maman ! Regarde ! J'ai trouvé un bébé renard ! »_

_« C'est bien, mon cœur. Mais les renards sont nés pour être libres, tu ne dois pas le garder… »_

_« Je vais juste m'occuper de lui ! Je pense qu'il est blessé… »_

_« C'est très gentil de ta part mais n'oublie pas de ne jamais le forcer à rester. »_

_« Ok ! … je vais l'appeler… »_

…

Le blond s'essuya rapidement les yeux pour empêcher toute menace de larmes et observa son totem, une boule d'émotion dans la gorge.

« …Kyuubi »

« Quoi ? » fit Sakura derrière lui.

« Non, rien. Je me disais juste qu'ils m'avaient dit qu'ils en feraient deux et au lieu de ça… »

« Peut-être qu'ils voulaient te laisser la surprise ? » suggéra la rosette en souriant doucement.

« Peut-être » Naruto laissa ses yeux se balader sur les courbes magnifiques de son nouveau tatouage.

Apparemment, Kiba et Shikamaru avaient décidé de faire un Totem commun plutôt que deux séparés et le résultat était époustouflant.

Un superbe renard à 9 queues avait été gravé sur toute la longueur de son dos. Du bas de sa hanche gauche à la courbe de son épaule droite ou la dernière des 9 queues se terminait en pointe effilée.

Les traits semblaient avoir étés peint à l'encre de chine. Souples et fluides, ils se courbaient si parfaitement sur sa peau que lorsqu'il bougeait ne fus qu'un peu, l'animal semblait respirer.

Les traits noir avaient été renforcés avec d'autres plus fins, or sombre qui contrastaient étrangement bien avec la couleur caramel de sa peau.

Deux, trois touches de rouge pourpre avaient été ajouté au bout des queues, déployées en éventail, les pattes avaient étés garnies de griffes entièrement recouverte de couleur or ainsi que les yeux de la bête qui semblait irradier.

Le renard était ainsi posé en position d'attaque et Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire devant l'impression de malice, souplesse et puissance réuni dans l'œuvre de son dos.

Si le conseil des anciens avait été vivant, la charge de lui trouver un totem leur serait revenu, mais étant les derniers survivant de leur lignée, Kiba et Shikamaru s'était approprié de droit.

Et à présent, il se voyait apporter le plus puissant des démons comme gardien protecteur…

Mais ses pensées furent brutalement ramenées à la réalité par un jet d'eau glacée sur sa joue.

« Aller votre Altesse ! Vous vous admirerez plus tard, venez faire votre toilette maintenant ! »

Naruto grogna et s'approcha d'eau glacée en grimaçant.

…

« Je suis un génie ! »

« Content pour toi… ça gratte… »

« Ne _touche_ pas ! J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à faire ça ! »

« Je me sent ridicule »

« Tu te moque de moi ? Tu es tellement plus beau comme ça ! »

« … »

« Ne boude pas s'il te plait ! Je n'ai même pas pu de mettre de la poudre et une perruque ! »

« YEURK ! Encore heureux ! »

Sakura sourit et arrangea les cheveux du blond sur les épaules de son jeune maitre. C'est vrai, une perruque aurait gâché l'aura solaire du blond, mais enfin... _enfin_ elle avait réussi à l'habiller comme elle le désirait !

Naruto portait désormais une tenue à l'ancienne d'un blanc éclatant brodé d'or qui mettait extraordinairement le velouté de sa peau et le bleu de ses yeux en valeur. La suivante avait même réussi à trouver un pantalon blanc pas trop serré pour éviter une crise sur les 'collants'. Sous sa tunique, le blond avait insisté pour garder ses trois poignards, 'au cas où' disait-t-il.

« Je ne veux pas y aller » soupira-t-il alors que Sakura s'appliquait à mettre ses mèches dorée d'une manière plus adéquate.

« Je sais » répondit-elle avec une petite moue compatissante « Voilà, tu es prêt »

Elle recula un peu, admira son œuvre en soupira de bonheur.

« Si je n'avait pas passé 10 ans à supporter tes idioties, je crois bien que je serait tombée amoureuse »

Naruto éclata de rire, sentant la pression quitter légèrement ses épaules et sourit à sa suivante.

« Fait attention a ton dos, j'ai refait les bandages mais un mauvais coup ne sera pas le bienvenu. »

Naruto sourit encore plus.

« Quand tu parles comme ça, j'ai l'impression d'aller à la guerre »

Sakura le poussa dans le couloir.

« File, je t'attendrai ici pendant que tu t'amuse »

Le blond grimaça.

« J'ai la permission de quelle heure ? »

« Minuit chenapan ! Tache de ne pas rentre avant ou sinon tu resteras dehors »

« Oh ! Mlle Sakura vous me brisez le cœur… »

La rosette rigola et referma la porte.

« N'oublie pas de _tout_ me raconter en revenant ! »

…

Naruto était… très, très… mal à l'aise.

Honnêtement, il avait l'impression d'être un spectacle ambulant. Partout où il allait, des yeux curieux le suivaient, le jugeaient. On le pointait du doigt ouvertement ! Au moi certaines demoiselles avaient la décence de se cacher derrière leur éventails en rougissant quand il rencontrait leur regards.

Le blond soupira. Le luxe était étouffant dans cette pièce, trop pour son pauvre cœur qui observait les allées et venues des autres humains avec une fascination dédaigneuse. Comment faisaient-ils pour se déplacer dans des vêtements aussi inconfortables et des parures aussi lourdes ? Il haussa un sourcil et se cala plus confortablement sur le mur derrière lui pour observer un petit homme rondouillet faire des avances à une femme dont la perruque faisait certainement deux fois le taille de sa tête.

Ridicule.

Soudain, il sentit une petite pression sur sa droite. Tournant la tête, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'une jeune fille affolée dans une jolie robe violette qui se recula précipitamment en s'excusant de manière précipitée.

Contrairement aux dames présentes, il y avait quelque chose de pure et de frais chez cette demoiselle qui attendrit Naruto quand il vit la grande rougeur qu'elle abordait aux joues. Elle avait de courts cheveux noirs, une peau très pale et ses iris étaient d'un gris si clair qu'il en était presque transparent.

Le jeune duc sourit et essaya de calmer la jeune fille, la rassurant qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal.

« J-Je suis désolée ! » continua-t-elle « Vraiment ! Je vous ai fait mal ? »

« Pas le moins du monde » répondit Naruto « je ne vous en veux pas, ne vous tourmentez pas avec ça »

« Je ne regardais pas ou j'allais » expliqua-t-elle en se triturant les doigts, les yeux baissés.

« Vraiment, ce n'est pas grave, je dois avouer que moi aussi je suis un peu _émerveillé_ par cet endroit »

Naruto s'était efforcé de dire cette phrase avec le moins d'ironie possible, juré mais apparemment la jeune fille avait compris son sous entendu et sourit timidement.

« C'est la première fois que je viens à la cour, mon cousin ne m'y emmène que rarement »

« Nous sommes donc dans le même bateau n'est-ce pas mademoiselle ? »

Ils se sourirent un instant. Enfin… Naruto sourit, la jeune femme semblait plus préoccupée à rougir qu'autre chose.

« Je m'appelle Hinata » finit-elle par dire doucement « Je suis la nièce du Marquis Hyuuga »

« Un bien joli prénom. Vous pouvez m'appeler Naruto »

La jeune fille sembla rougir encore plus et regarda ailleurs d'un air inquiet.

« Quelque chose vous ennuie mademoiselle ? »

« Non, non c'est jute que… »

« Hinata »

Une voix forte interrompit la jeune fille et une dame brune vêtue d'une robe pourpre et d'un chapeau garnis de plumes d'autruches (qui semblait très cher du point de vue du blond) s'approcha d'eux.

« Ah ! Madame Temari » bafouilla la jeune fille en faisant un pas vers elle.

Ladite Temari observa le compagnon de son amie de haut en bas puis lui tendis sa main autoritairement.

« Duchesse Temari » se présenta-t-elle

Le blond la pris et y déposa un baiser en se courbant légèrement.

« Duc Naruto » répondit le blond avec prudence. Quelque chose chez cette femme lui disait qu'il valait mieux être ne pas être son ennemi.

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

« Enchantée. »

Soudain, une troisième silhouette de femme s'approcha du groupe

« Hinata ! Te voila enfin nous te cherchions part…oh »

La nouvelle venue avait une robe beaucoup plus spéciale que les autres courtisanes. D'un rose pale, elle semblait avoir été conçue entièrement en soie et avait la coupe des robes orientales. Ses cheveux avaient étés relevés en deux chignons garnis de rubans.

Naruto se gifla mentalement en pensant que l'ensemble rendait plutôt bien. Il n'était ni Sakura, ni une fille ! Pas de réflexions de ce genre dans son esprit s'il vous plait !

« Je suis la marquise Ten ten » se présenta la nouvelle venue avec une petite révérence à laquelle Naruto répondit. « Enchantée de faire votre connaissance Mr le Duc. J'espère que notre amie ne vous à pas trop ennuyé »

Le blond ne se posa même pas la question de savoir comment la jeune femme avait deviné son statu. Vu les centaines de regards posés sur lui, il imaginait que l'assemblée entière savait qui il était.

« Moi de même et non, rassurez-vous, sa compagnie m'a été très agréable »

Hinata devint, si possible, encore plus rouge et baissa les yeux en souriant.

La musique se fit soudain plus forte et des couples s'avancèrent sur la piste pour danser une sorte de valse.

Plusieurs dames se joignirent rapidement à Naruto et ses nouvelles connaissances et se mirent à parler des derniers potins de la coure.

_« Il faut que je les présente à Sakura » _sourit mentalement le blond en écoutant distraitement comment Mme de Bevie avait si scandaleusement mis la même robe deux soirs de suite.

Puis une phrase attira son attention.

« Oh oh ! Regardez. Voilà qui est amusant ! Ce pauvre Conte Uchiha à encore des problèmes avec Mme Karin dirait-on. »

En effet, à quelques mètres d'eux, _il_ était là et semblait se retenir de ne pas imploser face aux avances claires d'une jeune femme rousse. La scène était presque amusante, le conte tentait de dégager son bras de l'emprise de la jeune femme et, dès qu'il y arrivait, ne faisait pas deux pas avant de se faire attaquer de nouveau.

« Elle n'apprendra jamais » soupira une Dame à la haute coiffure de bouclettes blondes. Les autres hochèrent.

« C'est pourtant une jeune femme tout à fait charmante » fit remarquer Naruto en masquant son amusement du mieux qu'il pouvait alors que ladite femme venait de rattraper le conte une nouvelle fois.

« Oui, mais… »

Certaines femmes rougirent, d'autres pouffèrent derrière leur éventail mais aucune d'elles ne semblait vouloir finir la phrase.

Au final, la femme aux boucles blonde sourit.

« Ce n'est un secret pour personne à la coure. Le cadet Uchiha a des gouts… italiens »

Naruto cligna des yeux sans comprendre et aperçu Hinata faire de même.

« Hé bien » tenta d'expliquer Ten ten « Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que certains hommes préfèrent… les autres hommes ? »

Hinata qui avait retrouvé un teint plus ou moins normal rougis de plus belle et les yeux du blond s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes avant qu'il ne tousse violement pour cacher son début de fous-rire.

Ça, c'était une nouvelle ! Par contre Sakura risquait d'être déçue, cette pensée calma un peu ses envies de rire.

« …mais cette nouvelle n'empêche toujours pas certaines femme d'essayer de s'attirer ses faveurs » conclu Ten ten avec un petit geste en directions de 'l'heureux couple' « Et Mme Karin fait partie des plus déterminée »

« Il y en a d'autres ? » Naruto sentit son sourire revenir pleine force. C'était juste trop bon.

Mais avant que la marquise ne puisse répondre, la musique changea à nouveau et se fit plus lente et langoureuse. Le blond sentit alors le besoin urgent de s'éclipser face aux regards affamés de certaines femelles dans l'assemblée, avide d'être aperçues avec la 'vedette' de la soirée.

Au détour d'un couloir, il trouva une porte donnant sur les jardins. L'air nocturne lui picota les joues avec délice et il inspira un grand coup les enflures de terre humide et de pins. Il adorait ces jardins.

Tout en descendant l'escalier de marbre, il défit négligemment sa tenue, retira sa veste d'apparat pour rester dans une large chemise d'un blanc immaculé qu'il portait en dessous et en démit deux boutons pour être plus à l'aise. Il passa une main dans se cheveux d'or pour les décoiffer et desserra un rien les lanières des larges bottes en cuir qu'il portait pour qu'elle ne le serre plus autant.

Ses trois lames, à présent visibles, étaient attachées à sa ceinture ainsi que son pendentif qui brillait étrangement sous la lumière nocturne.

Inspirant largement, l'étranger sentit, pour la première fois de la soirée, un vrais sourire s'étirer sur ses lèvres et fit son chemin vers un bosquet fleurit sans prêter attentions à la petit ombre qui le suivait silencieusement.

…

« Mr Naruto ? »

Le blond sursauta violement et se redressa pour sourire à Hinata.

« Mlle Hinata ? Que faites-vous ici ? »

« Je-je vous ai suivit » admit doucement la jeune fille « les ragots incessant m'insupporte un peu »

Elle finit sa phrase dans un murmure mortifié, consciente d'avoir, une fois de plus, échappé à la surveillance de ses deux chaperonnes.

L'étranger sourit encore plus et tapota l'herbe légèrement humide à ses cotés.

« Je n'ai malheureusement pas de chaise à vous proposer mais c'est tout aussi confortable »

« Et de toute façon, je ne suis pas duchesse **(3)** » sourit timidement la marquise et s'asseyant prudemment aux cotés du blond.

Il y eut un petit silence, seulement troublé par la rumeur des rires et de la musique du château.

« Je ne vous imaginais pas comme ça » finit par souffler Hinata.

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel, cette remarque commençait à être extrêmement répétitive.

« Et comment m'imaginiez-vous ? »

« …Brun, hirsute, une barbe, des dents pourries, un accent incompréhensible et une odeur de bouseux »

Naruto ne se retint même pas de rire.

Toute la caricature du sauvage y était.

« Mr Naruto… »

« Naruto, simplement Naruto… nous avons le même âge »

La jeune fille eut un petit sourire et ses joues s'enflammèrent.

« … Naruto… j'aimerais vous poser une question… »

L'étranger se redressa sur ses coudes et la regarda.

« … C-Comment vous faites pour… pour venir ici alors que les gens vous regardent comme une sorte d'insecte ? »

Le blond s'allongea et sourit pensivement.

« Je n'y réfléchis même pas… j'ai été tellement habitué au mépris des parisiens que leur regards ne me touchent même plus »

« Je vous envie » murmura la jeune fille en posant ses yeux violet vers la voute étoilée

Le silence se réinstalla doucement, sans être inconfortable ni pesant… quand soudain :

« Hinataaaaa ? »

La jeune fille se redressa et entendant la voix haut perchée d'une de ses chaperonne et envoya un coup d'œil navré vers son compagnon.

« Il serait sans doute préférable que je rentre… »

« Sans doute » sourit le blond en se relevant à son tour. Il inspira une nouvelle fois l'air nocturne avec bonheur puis dirigea son sourire vers la petite marquise.

« J'espère que nous nous reverrons, vous êtes de très bonne compagnie… »

Les joue d'Hinata s'enflammèrent violement et elle fit une petite révérence avant de se précipiter vers le bâtiment illuminé, trébuchant au passage.

« Hinataaaaaa ! »

« J'arriveuh ! »

Naruto éclata de rire en entendant les excuses confuses de la jeune femme qui semblait mortifiée d'avoir crié de la sorte en réponse. Il semblerait que cette française ne soit pas une cause désespérée…

Soudain les petits cheveux sur la nuque se redressèrent et l'air autour de lui se fit bien plus froid. Il n'eut même pas le besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui se trouvaient derrière lui…

Noir rencontra azure et l'éclat de la lune se chargea d'électricité et de haine.

« Uchiha »

« Hn »

…

**(1) Un mécène étant une personne puissante finançant une troupe ou un artiste **

**(2) un appartement est une soirée donnée par le Roi et dans laquelle les nobles se divertissent en dansant, parlant, jouant… etc. (les historiens racontent que le Roi leur faisait ainsi gaspiller leur argent et amoindrissaient leurs pouvoirs)**

**(3) Lors du repas du roi, seul les femmes possédant au minimum le titre de duchesse pouvait recevoir un tabouret.**

…

**Dans le prochain épisode**

**- des disputes : **_**« **__Ne me touche pas, bâtard ! »_

**-des bagarres : **_« Attrapez-les ! »_

**-des complots :**_ « je veux sa tête »_

**-de l'amitié : **_« Tu es le frère que je n'ai jamais eut… »_

**-de l'amour : **_« … »_

Et sur ces mots, bien à vous…

Manatilol


End file.
